


危险游戏

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 玩游♂戏





	危险游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 一个体位引起的脑洞

床上  
“嗯~啊~~戴萌最近你口技进步很多啊~”

深埋在莫莫两腿之间的戴萌抬起头笑笑说:“为了让你有更好的体验，我天天练习不用勺子吃星球杯呢。”

莫寒笑着轻哼了一声:“就你嘴贫。”

“莫莫，我无意间见看到一个情侣游♂戏，我觉得我们可以试一试绝对让你有不一样的感觉。

莫寒听后眯了眯眼。

戴萌看到莫寒没有拒绝就知道有戏:“这个游戏很简单，你什么也不用动，全程我来动，你只管享受就好了。”

莫寒再次眯了眯眼

戴萌让莫寒背对着自己，背后环抱住了莫寒，右手搂着莫寒的脖子，左手直接摸向了胸部，揉捏着莫寒如红豆般那坚挺的乳头，真想含在嘴里，戴萌心想着知道现在不行，因为有更刺激的游戏。

莫寒被戴萌揉捏的轻轻呻吟了起来却带着失落的语气说:“你说的游戏就是摸我乳房吗？”

戴萌看到自己女友这么想玩游戏甚是性奋:“既然你这么迫不及待，那我就正式开始喽。”

左手从胸部向下移，直达莫寒的花园。上面还带有戴萌口水和自身分泌晶莹剔透的液体，不需要怎么润滑食指和中指就滑进去了。

戴萌的左手力度愈发大了，莫寒觉得戴萌右手搂的自己脖子越来越紧好似要把她柔进自己的身体里。要呼吸不上来了不知是因为快高潮了而满面粉红还是要呼吸不上来了憋的，戴左手速度越来越快越来越快了，正是冲刺时刻，莫寒快要受不了了。

她想把这种感觉叫出来，但是只能张张嘴发出无声的声音。紧紧的皱着眉头，脸上的表情甚是复杂，这种感觉让她感到太无助太疯狂，无处发泄对着戴萌小臂狠狠的咬了一口，并且双手拼命的想扯开戴萌对自己脖子的禁锢，奈何自己已经没有什么力气了，只留下了几条浅指甲痕。

缺氧和快感使莫寒双眼朦胧头脑昏沉，她也不晓得窒息和高潮哪个来的更快。因为戴萌双手的力度丝毫没有减弱

“莫莫你再坚持一下下好不好，我不会让你有任何事情的。”戴萌有点担心看莫寒这个样子怕是撑不到高潮时刻了。于是又加快了左手手速，而且每一下都是那么用尽全力的深。二十几下后莫寒高潮了，戴萌立即松开了双手密切观察着莫寒的情况。

莫寒身体自然的弓了起来颤抖着，身下如洪水般泄了出来，嘴巴大口大口的喘着粗气，胸前剧烈的起伏着。从未有过的这么刺激的感觉，从地狱到天堂。

莫寒大脑一片空白，目光呆滞的缓了起码有两分钟的时间，突然就哭了出来，泪水带着害怕和复杂的情绪落在了枕头上。

而后戴萌把莫寒转了过来，双臂再次环抱着莫寒，想让她更放松些，更安定些，她轻轻吻着莫寒的头发，吻着莫寒的耳垂，吻着莫寒的脸颊。说着安慰她爱她的情话。

戴萌感到深深的自责把莫寒一把搂在了怀里，连声说着:“对不起，对不起莫莫。我再也不会这么做愚蠢的事情了，我真是混蛋，没有很好的考虑你的感受对不起宝贝请你原谅我。”

莫寒没有回答戴萌，依旧再抽泣，但因实在是太累了哭了一会就在戴萌怀里睡着了。

这个游戏应该不会再有第二次了。

END


End file.
